


Nie mówiłem, że będzie łatwo - wspominałem, że będzie warto

by aeshnamixta



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crossover, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Summary: Bucky nigdy nie sądził, że istnieje ktoś bardziej wkurzający od Tony’ego Starka.Co do cholery.(tradycyjnie: Pietro Maximoff to Pietro Maximoff z filmów o X-Menach, pomyłkę jaką był Pietro w Avengersach, litościwie pomijamy)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Pietro Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

To była długa misja. To był długi dzień. Lot też był długi, a samolot głośny i pełen ludzi, i Bucky musiał się mocno postarać, żeby zeń kogoś nie wyrzucić. Mocniej wcisnął do uszu słuchawki, podkręcił głośność w swoim odtwarzaczu mp3 – Stark twierdził, że odtwarzacze mp3 to relikty przeszłości, ale hej, Stark umawiał się z facetem, który ostatnie siedemdziesiąt lat spędził w lodzie, więc to nie tak, że był kimś, kto miałby prawo oceniać zamiłowanie do reliktów przeszłości – i jeszcze bardziej naciągnął na głowę kaptur. Nie, żeby to wiele dało, skoro koło niego siedział rozgadany i kochający już wszystkich na pokładzie Sam, bo Sam – niech to szlag trafi – był najbardziej przyjaznym i otwartym gościem, jakiego znał i umiał znaleźć wspólny język z każdym. Bucky coś o tym wiedział. W końcu nawet ich łączyła relacja, którą w momentach dobrego nastroju nazywał „stary, jesteś człowiekiem i nie wzbudzasz we mnie chęci wyrzucenia cię przez okno, niesamowite”.  
Więc można powiedzieć, że lubił Sama. Zazwyczaj. W tej chwili ledwie go tolerował.  
Było ich tu po prostu za dużo. Stark był Starkiem i tu nie było okoliczności łagodzących poza Stevem, Steve był w porządku, Sam był do zniesienia, Nataszę i Clinta Bucky traktował już jako nieodłączny duet zła koniecznego, Bruce był Brucem i był z reguły bardziej aspołeczny od niego, ale reszta… reszta…  
Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Nick Fury przepychał się w mediach z Charlesem Xavierem.  
Na jednych z xavierowych sympozjów wyraził poważnie zaniepokojenie faktem, że coraz większe zaufanie społeczne pokłada się w mutantach, pozwalając im na zbyt daleko idącą swobodę, a przecież wielu z nich dysponowało mocami takimi, że w kilku mogliby zniszczyć średniej wielkości miasto w zaledwie kilka godzin. Xavier nie pozostał mu dłużny i od niesławnych początków Avengersów, kiedy Nowym Jorkiem przemaszerowała armia rozszalałych Chitauri, którym udało się zmieść kilka dzielnic z powierzchni ziemi, przez niefortunne loty nierejstrowanego Iron Mana („ostrzeliwał się z amerykańskimi myśliwcami, dyrektorze Fury, i prawie z nimi wygrał!”) aż po kończący wszelkie dyskusje tekst „wy macie Hulka” doszli z Furym do punktu, w którym nie mogli ze sobą rozmawiać, na siebie patrzeć, ani nawet przebywać w tym samym pokoju dłużej, niż te kilka sekund, które wystarczało im, by wzajemnie zauważyli swoją obecność. A waśnie i brak komunikacji na górze powodowały, że dwie grupy superbohaterów zaskakująco często znajdowały się w tym samym miejscu, zajmując tym samym problemem.  
Dokładnie tak było i tym razem.  
I Bucky bardzo żałował, że żadna z grup zdaje się nie podzielać animozji ich liderów. Ku jego zdumieniu, ci wszyscy ludzie zdawali się po prostu lubić. I kiedy po zakończeniu misji ktoś zaproponował, żeby razem wracali X-Jetem, skoro ich ma przestrzelony jeden silnik i naprawa potrwa do rana, propozycja spotkała się z entuzjazmem tak dużym, że nie minęło kilka minut, a z pokładu zniknął i z powrotem pojawił się na nim Thor, dzierżący kilka flaszek asgardzkiego napitku, bo „nowi przyjaciele także nie ulegają wpływom ziemskiego alkoholu, podobnie jak ty, sierżancie, czy to nie fascynujące?”.  
Nie, Bucky nie uważał, by było to fascynujące. Niebezpieczne na pewno, niepokojące zdecydowanie, podejrzane jak najbardziej. Nie mógł się przekonać do wszystkich tych „wystrzelę płomienie z palców i sam zamienię się w ogień” czy „spojrzę na ciebie i będę ci czytał w myślach” rzeczy, bo to było skrajnie przerażające, przyprawiało go o gęsią skórkę i miał ochotę założyć sobie folię aluminiową na głowę. Bruce zmieniający się w Hulka? Da się zrozumieć, to przez dobre, stare promieniowanie gamma. Iron Man latający w powietrzu i ostrzeliwujący amerykańskie myśliwce? W porządku, w końcu Stark sam stworzył tę przeklętą zbroję. Peter Parker akurat łazi po suficie? Nic takiego, ugryzł go radioaktywny pająk. Znowu promieniowanie, a poza tym to było w jednym z laboratoriów Starka, a wszystko, co było winą Starka, było w jakiś sposób znajome, bo winą Starka było… cóż, wszystko, nawet to, że najlepszy przyjaciel Bucky’ego na jego punkcie zwariował i się do niego wprowadził, zostawiając Bucky’ego samego z czynszem i grzybem na ścianach. Nawet Thora, który przywoływał pioruny, dało się znieść, bo Thor był po prostu spoza świata, i co tu tłumaczyć.  
Ale mutanci? Ogień z palców, czytanie w myślach, lasery z oczu, zmiennokształtność, kontrolowanie pogody i atmokineza? To już było, kurwa, dziwaczne.  
Bucky poprawił się niespokojnie na swoim miejscu, kiedy na zwolnione przez Sama siedzenie obok ktoś opadł. Jego wyczulone zmysły zarejestrowały błysk srebra i niemal tak zwiększoną, jak u niego samego, temperaturę ciała. W powietrzu zapachniało popiołem. Ktoś szturchnął go w bok i Bucky niechętnie wyjął z uszu słuchawki.  
\- Cześć – powiedziała jedna z tych dziwnych istot, których starał się unikać, bezpardonowo podtykając mu pod nos paczkę żelków. - Słodkie lubisz czy kwaśne?  
Bucky powoli przeniósł wzrok z twarzy istoty na pomarańczowe i żółte misie. Potem znowu wrócił spojrzeniem na twarz. Istota nie wydawała się zbita z tropu.  
\- Słodkie są o smaku pomarańczowym, kwaśne to cytryny. Wyglądasz na takiego kolesia, co lubi kwaśne. Ja wolę słodkie. Chcesz? - zapytała już natarczywiej, niemal wsadzając mu żelki w twarz. - Bierz.  
Bucky odruchowo wziął. Popatrzył na leżącego na swojej dłoni żelowego misia i zamrugał.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział krótko, całym sobą dając do zrozumienia, że kwaśny jest tak samo jak te żelki i ochoty na rozmowę nie ma żadnej.  
\- Wiedziałem, że lubisz kwaśne! - Istota nie dawała się zbyć i złapała jego rękę, potrząsając nią energicznie. - Jestem Pietro. Masz mega protezę, to twoja własna?  
\- Własna? - Bucky powtórzył, starając się nadążyć za dziwnym tokiem rozumowania tego… Pietro? Nazywał się Pietro?  
\- No własna. - Pietro wywrócił oczami. - Czy ci dorobili? - zapytał, uśmiechając się szeroko, jakby nie zadał właśnie najbardziej nie na miejscu pytania ostatniej dekady. I to był ten moment, kiedy Bucky po raz pierwszy poczuł, że ma przemożną ochotę go udusić.

W Wieży Avengersów Bucky znalazł się niejako z przymusu. Kiedy tylko wyraził ochotę na to, by udać się do własnego mieszkania, wziąć zwyczajny prysznic i iść spać, Stark zwrócił mu uwagę, że ma u siebie prysznice odkażające i że taki bardziej przyda się komuś, kto jest pokryty kosmicznym śluzem z wielkiego ślimaka, Natasza zapytała, czy lubi sypiać w szlamie, a Clint się zainteresował, czy Bucky sobie jakieś kawałeczki mięczaka odłożył na później i będzie je spożywał jako sashimi. I to by zniósł, bo te ich docinki były w porządku, ale Steve spojrzał tylko na niego tymi swoimi przeklętymi, błękitnymi oczami i zapytał ze smutkiem i po cichu, czy to przez to, że Bucky ma coś przeciwko temu, że on i Tony… Bucky, który miał coś przeciwko _Tony’emu_ w ogóle, pokręcił tylko głową i szybko zaprzeczył, a potem zgodził się wpaść na piwo czy dwa. Skończył na thorowej wódce, siedząc w kącie i dbając o to, by zawsze mieć za plecami ścianę, co wydawało się dobrym pomysłem do chwili, w której przez ścianę nie przeszła jakaś drobna dziewczynka, nie weszła mu prawie na plecy, krzyknęła do ucha „o jezu, przepraszam” i uciekła, wytrącając z rąk paczkę chipsów. Bucky wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- To Kitty – wyjaśnił mu Steve, który z jakiegoś powodu najwyraźniej znał już wszystkich. Bucky wciąż przeżywał osobliwy dysonans poznawczy, kiedy próbował zestawić tego mistera popularności z przeraźliwie nieśmiałym astmatykiem sprzed wojny. - Mówią na nią Shadowcat. Umie przenikać przez ściany. Fajnie, nie?  
Fajnie nie było dokładnie tym słowem, którego by użył na opisanie tego, ale tylko niezobowiązująco wzruszył ramionami. Coś mu mówiło, że to jedna z tych sytuacji, w której nazwą go zamkniętym na świat, każą pozbyć się ograniczeń i akceptować ludzi.  
\- A tamten? - zapytał, bo akurat w polu widzenia pojawił mu się chłopak od żelowych misiów. Steve podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem.  
\- A, to Pietro – powiedział z przyjaznym uśmiechem. - Speedster. Superszybki, nadludzkie zmysły i wytrzymałość. Tony pomagał mu ulepszyć kostium, żeby lepiej chronił jego ciało przed tarciem powietrza podczas podróży ze zwiększoną prędkością.  
To było zarazem niewiarygodnie rozczulające i cholernie wkurzało, jak bardzo Steve potrafił każdy temat sprowadzić do Tony’ego. Bucky z rozpaczliwą determinacją poczuł, że woli już rozmawiać o mutantach.  
\- Pietro Maximoff – usłyszał w tym momencie tuż obok siebie, z lewej strony, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą nie było nikogo. Bucky źle znosił, kiedy ktoś się przy nim bezszelestnie zjawiał i tylko błyskawicznemu refleksowi Steve’a, który odepchnął jego wyciągniętą rękę, dzieciak zawdzięczał to, że metalowe palce jeszcze nie zacisnęły mu się na szyi. Nie wydawał się tym bardzo przejęty, kiedy obdarzył go szerokim uśmiechem i wyciągnął swoje cholerne cukierki. - Chcesz jeszcze żelka?  
Bucky wziął jednego, bo czuł się trochę winny, że przed chwilą prawie zmiażdżył mu krtań.  
\- Nazywasz się Maximoff? Brzmi z rosyjska – zagadnął na fali tego poczucia winy. Do diaska, prawie go zabił, mógł chyba być przez pięć minut uprzejmym.  
\- No, z rosyjska – potwierdził Pietro, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie. - Słyszałem, że ciebie w Rosji nieźle załatwili, co?  
Ta uprzejmość mogła być trudniejsza, niż mu się wydawało. Maximoff wydawał się mieć niesamowitą wprawę w mówieniu tego, o czym mówić nie powinien.  
\- Specjalnie starasz się być kutasem, czy ci tak tylko wychodzi? - burknął, ze złością obracając w palcach topiącą się już i lepką, miśkową ohyzdę.  
\- Nie staram się… - Maximoff spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. Nagle jego szeroko otwarte oczy rozjaśnił błysk zrozumienia. - A, że nie lubisz o tym gadać? Nie ma sprawy, koleś, ale to po prostu czadowe. Wiesz, to – dodał, poklepując jego metalowe ramię tak, jakby klepał po grzbiecie psa i Bucky prawie na niego warknął. - Niezła zabawka. Co jeszcze umiesz?  
Zabijać na zlecenie i być agentem H.Y.D.R.Y., poza tym chyba niewiele. A, i podobno robię też niezłe pesto. Bucky nie odezwał się, bo takie dossier nie wydało mu się zbytnio imponujące.  
\- Nie jesteś zbyt rozmowny, co? - poinformował się Pietro, niezrażony jego milczeniem. - Nie szkodzi. To nawet miła odmiana po nich wszystkich, każdy tu wydaje się mieć setki historii do opowiedzenia i prawie prześciga w gadaniu. W efekcie prawie nikt nikogo nie słucha.  
To było zaskakująco przenikliwe i Bucky nie mógłby się zgodzić bardziej. Powoli, jeszcze opornie, wyciągnął w stronę Pietro paczkę z resztką nierozsypanych chipsów. Pietro wziął jednego, wrzucając sobie do ust, przełknął i uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.  
\- A więc wolisz słone. Widzisz? Mówiłem.  
\- Mówiłeś o kwaśnym – wyrwał się Bucky i zdziwił się, widząc, jak Pietro uśmiecha się do niego z czystą aprobatą. Ludzie rzadko uśmiechali się do niego – w taki sposób, czy też raczej w ogóle – i musiał powstrzymać chęć, by nie rozejrzeć się i nie zobaczyć, czy nie ma tu nikogo innego.  
\- A widzisz? Ty serio jesteś inny. Słuchałeś, co do ciebie mówię – ucieszył się i Bucky zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Kpisz ze mnie? - zapytał ponuro. Pietro wywrócił oczami.  
\- Stary, masz poważne problemy z kompleksami i samoakceptacją – uświadomił go i prychnął. - Jakbym w ogóle śmiał kpić z kolesia, który może mnie zabić metalową ręką.  
Teraz to już naprawdę z niego kpił i Bucky rzucił mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.  
\- I pewnie myślisz, że mógłbyś przed nią uciec? - zapytał ironicznie. Pietro, oczywiście, pokiwał głową.  
\- No – zapewnił z pełnym przekonaniem. - Jestem w stanie poruszać się tak szybko, że mógłbym ci ją po prostu rozkalibrować.  
\- Fantasta. Zatrzymałbym cię w miejscu, zanim zdążyłbyś się w ogóle poruszyć.  
\- Koleś. Błagam. Nikt nie jest w stanie zatrzymać mnie w miejscu.  
\- Ja bym mógł. - Bucky się zirytował. Końcówki metalowych palców wyraźnie mrowiły ze złości.  
\- E tam. Uciekłbym ci.  
\- Zatrzymałbym cię.  
\- To słodkie. - Pietro nagle zmienił taktykę i zadrwił. - Mówisz, że nie pozwoliłbyś mi odejść? Stary, zaproś mnie najpierw na kawę przed takimi wyznaniami, czy coś.  
\- Nie jestem gejem! - Bucky prawie krzyknął. Pietro wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jasne. - Zgodził się i skrzywił. - W ogóle nie jesteś, tylko się na Starka gapisz, jakbyś chciał go pożreć.  
\- Co ty… o czym w ogóle… zamknij się! - Bucky się nie powstrzymał; rzucił błyskawiczne spojrzenie w stronę Steve’a, ale Steve był na szczęście za daleko, żeby go usłyszeć. I był z nim Stark, wyglądający na tak samo zadowolonego z siebie jak zwykle, i Bucky jak zwykle miał ochotę dać mu w zęby.  
\- Trafiłeś jak kulą w płot.  
\- To lecisz na Kapitana Amerykę? - Pietro cmoknął. - No spoko. Też może być, totalnie.  
\- Nie lecę na żadnego z nich.  
\- To czemu się tak na nich gapisz?  
\- Nie gapię się!  
\- Gapisz. Wzroku nie spuszczasz. Jesteś jakimś homofobem?  
\- Maximoff, ja ci zaraz przyłożę.  
\- Już wiem. Ty im zazdrościsz. Stąd te długie, zamyślone spojrzenia. Chciałbyś mieć chłopaka, ale jesteś jeszcze za bardzo w szafie?  
\- To będzie bardzo bolało – ostrzegł go Bucky zimno, pochylając się nagle w jego stronę. Powietrze się poruszyło, kiedy i Pietro poruszył się błyskawicznie, ale ruch, jakim Bucky wyciągnął rękę, był równie szybki. Nie myślał o tym, żeby zrobić mu krzywdę, po prostu zareagował – i jego samego wystraszył impet, z jakim Pietro uderzył o ścianę. Usta Quicksilvera zadrżały, kiedy metalowe ramię przycisnęło go do muru.  
Koło siebie usłyszał ostrzegawcze warknięcie, a potem ktoś z potworną siłą odrzucił go w tył.  
\- Logan! Nie! Zostaw go! - Pietro krzyknął, wpadając między nich. Bucky przyczaił się, gotowy do skoku – płonące wściekłością oczy Wolverine’a wbijały mu się w twarz.  
\- Stary, spokojnie. - Steve nagle był obok niego. Trzymał go w żelaznym uścisku, kiedy Bucky szarpnął się i musiał poddać tej sile, tak samo wielkiej jak jego.  
\- Maximoff, spadaj. Wy dwaj, proszę natychmiast przestać bić Jamesa. - Apodyktyczny głos Tony’ego był wyraźnie niezadowolony i Bucky zamrugał. Proszę przestać bić Jamesa? Stark brał jego stronę? Ale kątem oka zauważył, że i Logan opuszcza rękę. No tak, mógł się domyślić, że nie ochrzczono go Wolverinem. Też miał na imię James. - No i świetnie, przynajmniej uspokoiliście się obaj. Co tu się dzieje, u diabła?  
\- Nic. Ja już wychodziłem – mruknął, wyrywając się z uścisku Steve’a.  
Kiedy wyszedł, powoli wszystko wróciło do normy. Gwałtowne sprzeczki i spektakularne awantury były tu na porządku dziennym, w tym suberbohaterskim kotle, gdzie każdy miał ego większe niż cały ten budynek i lont krótszy, niż pojedyncza zapałka.  
Logan z całej siły uderzył Quicksilvera w ramię i Pietro się skrzywił.  
\- Ała – mruknął teatralnie, pocierając rękę. - I co mnie bijesz?  
\- Bo jesteś kretynem i nie potrafisz się powstrzymać, żeby się nie pakować w kłopoty, a Charles kazał mi na was uważać. Myślałem, że ten typ cię atakuje, a ty jak jakaś pomylona dziewica rzucasz się w środek i wrzeszczysz, że mam go zostawić. - Wolverine postukał się w czoło. - Weź się czasem zastanów co robisz, Maximoff.  
\- Bucky nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy. - Steve pokręcił głową. - Nie mam pojęcia, co mu się stało.  
\- Maximoff mu się stał, on tak działa na ludzi. - Logan prychnął, sięgając po swoją szklankę.  
\- Wiesz co, to nie było zbyt miłe. - Pietro wywrócił oczami, ale się trochę zasępił.  
No nie wyszło to najlepiej. Jednocześnie był pod wrażeniem, bo serio, facet istotnie go tą swoją metalową łapą zatrzymał. I on mówił, że jego proteza nie jest czadowa!

Bucky był na siebie wściekły. Przeżywał to wciąż i wciąż na nowo, bo znowu to zrobił, znowu stracił kontrolę, pozwolił się wyprowadzić z równowagi przez jakieś głupie gadanie. Chłopak nic nie wiedział i strzelał na oślep, a on stał jak jeleń, złapany w światła na środku drogi i pozwalał sobie obrywać.  
Kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi, postanowił to zignorować z nadzieją, że ktokolwiek tam stoi, znudzi się i sobie pójdzie. Wyskoczył z łóżka, podciągając spodnie od pidżamy i chwytając za broń dopiero, kiedy usłyszał, jak ktoś przekręca klucz w zamku.  
\- A niech cię, Rogers! - warknął na widok Steve’a, który popatrzył na niego bez wzruszenia, po czym wyciągnął w jego stronę styropianowy kubek z kawą i torbę croissantów. - Co ty tu robisz u diabła? Kazałem ci oddać klucz.  
\- Zlituj się, Buck, z jakiego powodu brak klucza miałby mnie powstrzymać? - Steve rzucił w niego zwykłą, trochę teraz pogniecioną wizytówką i Bucky kolejny raz obiecał sobie sprawić lepsze zamki. - Co jest? Siedzisz tu od dwóch tygodni. Jarvis mówi, że w ogóle nie wychodzisz z domu.  
\- Czy Tony naprawdę musi mnie sprawdzać? - Bucky ze złością potarł nieogoloną szczękę.  
\- Tony naprawdę musi cię sprawdzać. Dobrze wiesz, że albo on, albo S.H.I.E.L.D.  
\- Raz na warunkowym, całe życie na warunkowym, co? - Bucky napił się kawy i ciężko usiadł za stołem, machnięciem ręki pokazując Steve’ovi drugie krzesło. Obracał w palcach wizytówkę, zanim spojrzał na nią nieuważnie – i nagle zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Charles Xavier, Instytut dla Wybitnie Uzdolnionych – przeczytał i popatrzył na Steve’a. - Czemu mi to dajesz?  
\- Bo Xavier ma propozycję.  
\- Dla mnie? I Fury się na to zgodził?  
\- Fury nic o tym nie wie. Charles przekazał to przez Logana.  
\- _Co_ przekazał przez Logana?  
\- Dowiedział się, co zaszło na imprezie.  
\- I co, chce mnie odseparować od ludzi? - Bucky roześmiał się gorzko. - Uważa, że jestem niebezpieczny?  
\- Nikt nie uważa, że to była twoja wina. Pietro sam przyznał, że cię czymś sprowokował.  
\- O to chodzi, Steve. - Bucky przełknął ślinę. Unikał jego wzroku. - Nie powinienem pozwolić się sprowokować.  
\- To ludzka przypadłość, Buck. Często ponoszą nas nerwy.  
\- Ale nie mnie! Stevie, nie rozumiesz? - Bucky skrzywił się, garbiąc ramiona, kiedy oparł łokcie na stole i potarł czoło dłonią. - Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na stratę kontroli. To jedyne, co mnie chroni przed… Jezu. Wiesz przecież. Okres, kiedy kontroli nie miałem…  
\- I boisz się, że to wciąż w tobie siedzi. - Steve chciał położyć mu rękę na ramieniu, ale zrezygnował, kiedy Bucky uciekł przed tym dotykiem. - W porządku. Rozumiem. Ale tak się nie da. Ty denerwujesz się samą myślą o byciu zdenerwowanym. Przez to jest jeszcze gorzej.  
\- I co, Xavier ma mnie nauczyć samokontroli? - Bucky potrząsnął głową. - Sorry, ja odpadam.  
\- Charles może upewnić się, że w twojej głowie nie zostało nic z dawnych komend H.Y.D.R.Y. - Steve patrzył na niego uważnie. Bucky poderwał się, spojrzał na niego i zamarł, z oczami rozszerzonymi w szoku. - To proponuje. Jeśli tylko się zgodzisz.

cdn.


	2. Chapter 2

Nie lubił jeździć z tyłu. Pozwalanie, by ktoś inny prowadził, było jak pozwalanie, by ktoś inny przejmował kontrolę. Cholernie niefajne uczucie. Oczywiście próba przekonania Tony’ego, żeby pozwolił mu pokierować, była z góry skazana na porażkę – ostatecznie zamknął mu usta krótkim argumentem, że prawo jazdy nie jest w Ameryce bezterminowe, a jego po ponad siedemdziesięciu latach może wymagać odświeżenia – a Steve był zwyczajnie za ciężki, żeby spróbować przesadzić go do tyłu, więc to Bucky z tyłu siedział i nienawidził całego świata, na zmianę wkurzając się, że Tony jedzie za wolno i czując serce w gardle, kiedy zdarzyło mu się nagle zahamować.  
\- Cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś, Buck. - Steve rzucił mu przez ramię szeroki uśmiech. Miał na sobie dopasowane, ciemne dżinsy i lustrzane okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Kilka rozpiętych górnych guzików koszuli pozwalało mieć całkiem niezły wgląd na jego szeroką klatkę piersiową i srebrny krzyżyk, zawieszony na połyskującym łańcuszku. Wydawał się zrelaksowany i pewny siebie, i Bucky kolejny raz potrząsnął głową w niemym zdumieniu. To był ten sam chudy, zadziorny Stevie, nadrabiający braki w pewności siebie głupią brawurą? Ze Steve’a emanowało spokojne poczucie własnej wartości. Wyglądał jak ktoś, kto czuje się dobrze we własnej skórze i na tym etapie życia, na którym akurat się znajduje. Coś, czego Bucky nie mógł o sobie powiedzieć… właściwie od bardzo dawna. Ostatni raz będąc kim jest czuł się dobrze zanim porwała go H.Y.D.R.A, potem były już tylko okresy mniej lub bardziej – w większości bardziej niż mniej – niedostosowania. Steve promieniał samoakceptacją i życzliwością do świata, Bucky przed światem najchętniej by się schował i nawet, kiedy się golił, unikał patrzenia w lustro.  
\- W porządku – powiedział trochę nerwowo i zmarszczył brwi. - To, uh, nie wiem nadal czy to dobry pomysł, ale…  
\- Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. - Steve przerwał mu i wydawał się tak pewny tego, co mówi, że niemal rodziło to ochotę, by się z nim nie zgodzić. Niemal. Bucky wciąż pamiętał, że Steve jest praktycznie jedyną osobą, która była po jego stronie zawsze, więc przełknął nagłe uczucie buntu i nie odezwał się ani słowem. Życzliwość Steve’a i ta jego chęć naprawienia wszystkiego - były przytłaczające. Może dlatego, że im bardziej chciał wszystko naprawić – tym bardziej Bucky czuł, jak bardzo jest zepsuty.  
\- Och, ja też się cieszę, mały Jimmy, nigdy nie marzyłem o niczym bardziej, niż o odwiezieniu cię do szkoły. Masz zapasowy ołówek i kapcie na zmianę?  
Tak. Przynajmniej o Tonym nie można było powiedzieć, że jest nadmiernie życzliwy. Kiedy Bucky złapał jego spojrzenie w lusterku wstecznym, zobaczył tonę znudzenia i bezmiar kpiny. Zrobiło mu się trochę lepiej, kiedy poczuł, że ma ochotę dać mu w zęby i świat znowu wrócił na swoje miejsce.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że nie musisz mnie odwozić, Stark.  
\- Szkoda, że Fury ma na ten temat inne zdanie… Steve, chcesz może cukierka, bo chyba boli cię gardło, skoro tak cały czas chrząkasz? - zapytał Tony i Steve zaczerwienił się, a Bucky – mimo wszystko – parsknął śmiechem. Tony był nie do zniesienia i zupełnie się z tym nie krył. Może to właśnie sprawiało, że znieść go było zaskakująco łatwo. Nigdy nie spodziewał się po Buckym niczego dobrego, to i nie wydawał się stale rozczarowany tym, że Bucky tym wyobrażeniom nie sprostał.  
\- Kogo chcesz oszukać, Stark, obaj wiemy, że za mną przepadasz i dlatego robisz za mojego osobistego szofera.  
\- To moja odwieczna, niespełniona fantazja, odwieźć nieznośnego bachora do szkoły z internatem i tym samym pozbyć się go na co najmniej pół roku.  
\- Nieźle. Czy to robi z ciebie coś… jak się na to mówi, Stevie, Sugar Daddy? - drażnił się Bucky i końce uszu Steve’a niebezpiecznie poróżowiały. Tony nie wydawał się bardzo skrępowany, był raczej zadowolony z siebie, kiedy rzucił mu rozbawiony uśmieszek.  
\- Jak się ładnie uśmiechniesz do Logana… - zaczął i przerwał, kiedy Bucky jęknął, po czym uderzył czołem o siedzenie przed nim. - Ciekawe, Barnes, nie twój typ?  
\- Starszy ode mnie o sto lat, sarkastyczny, ciemnowłosy dupek? - Bucky popatrzył na niego wymownie. - Nie, dzięki.  
\- Za kwadrans będziemy na miejscu. - Steve wciął się w dyskusję, wywracając oczami. Coraz mniej się peszył i coraz szybciej dochodził potem do siebie, i Bucky naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć, co Stark z nim robi, kiedy zostają sami, że pruderia Steve’a topnieje równie szybko, jak lodowce na Alasce.  
\- No a na serio, jakbyś chciał wracać… - Tony wydawał się mieć do szkoły Xaviera podejście równie nieufne jak on sam i tym razem to jemu Steve posłał nieprzychylne spojrzenie. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, słońce mojego nędznego żywota, musisz przyznać, że metody Xaviera są, delikatnie mówiąc, niepokojące. Fury mówi, żeby na niego uważać.  
\- I ty się nagle zgadzasz z Furym.  
\- Cóż, w pewnych aspektach, tak, to że jest ogólnie idiotą, nie wyklucza tego, że w jednej kwestii na sto może mieć rację. Cała ta idea grzebania w mózgu… - Tony wzruszył ramionami. - Jak do tej pory ci to na dobre nie wyszło, bez urazy, Barnes.  
\- No. - Bucky się nie kłócił, bo się z nim zgadzał. Myśl o tym, że znajdzie się w szkole pełnej mutantów wciąż była co najmniej niepokojąca. - Oni wszyscy… - wyrwało mu się nagle i zamilkł, bo nawet nie potrafił ubrać tego w słowa.  
\- Robi mi się słabo, jak pomyślę, że ktoś może wywoływać deszcz, przechodzić przez ściany albo czytać mi w myślach – skrzywił się Tony i Bucky skinął głową. Steve był poirytowany.  
\- I teraz się nagle zgadzacie, co? Dajcie spokój. To tacy ludzie, jak i my.  
\- Mutanci to nie ludzie.  
\- Bucky, na litość boską! Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy.  
\- Mogę nie mówić – zgodził się Bucky ponuro. - Ale myśleć o tym będę.  
\- To dla Xaviera nie jest przeszkoda.  
\- Tony, przyrzekam, jak sprawisz, że Bucky ucieknie z samochodu…  
\- Nazywasz go tchórzem? - Tony go podpuszczał i Bucky o tym wiedział, więc tylko rzucił mu mroczne spojrzenie i skierował wzrok za okno. Im bliżej byli, tym większą miał ochotę naprawdę uciec – a jednocześnie, jeśli istniał chociaż cień szansy… wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze przez zęby, kiedy koło samochodu pojawiła się nagle rozmazana, srebrzysta smuga, a potem ktoś koło niego siedział.  
\- Maximoff, niech cię szlag. - Tony prawie stracił panowanie nad kierownicą, a jego prawą rękę w ułamku sekundy pokryła rękawica zbroi. Steve zamarł w półobrocie, patrząc, jak Bucky metalowym ramieniem przyciska Pietro do drzwiczek samochodu.  
\- Zaczynam sądzić, że naprawdę lubisz to robić, wiesz. - Pietro nie poruszył się. Nie wydawał się szczególnie wystraszony i Bucky kolejny raz zastanowił się, czy chłopak był na tyle lekkomyślny, by nie bać się śmierci, czy był po prostu idiotą. - Przyduszanie mnie tą metalową łapą. To jakiś fetysz?  
\- Marny z ciebie komitet powitalny. - Puścił go i odsunął się jak najdalej. - Wsiąść do rozpędzonego samochodu z trzema facetami, zdolnymi cię zabić…  
\- E tam. Przecież żyję. - Pietro zbagatelizował i machnął ręką. - Zobaczyłem was i postanowiłem się zabrać. Miałem zaczynać jogging – coś w tym stylu – ale dotarłem tylko w jedną stronę i jak miałem wracać… o nie, a ten co tu robi? - mruknął nagle, prostując się. W jednej chwili przestał wyglądać na niefrasobliwego, był za to wyraźnie rozzłoszczony. Bucky podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem i na dziedzińcu, na który wjeżdżali, zobaczył przesuwające się samoistnie, długie i na oko potwornie ciężkie, żelazne słupy. Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że w powietrzu za nimi _unosi się_ jakiś człowiek, który najwyraźniej… jakimś sposobem…  
\- Co kurwa – wyrwało mu się. Tony zgasił silnik i nie wydawał się chętny, by wysiąść z samochodu - właściwie obejrzał się nawet, by zobaczyć, czy mają otwartą drogę, by zawrócić.  
\- Prawdopodobnie zdołałby zatrzymać samochód i nawet by się nie spocił. - Pietro jakby czytał mu w myślach, kiedy odpakował gumę i wsadził sobie do ust, żując ponuro.  
\- Czy on…  
\- Kontroluje metal, taa. Czyżby Iron Man się lekko niepokoił? Albo koleś z metalową protezą?  
\- Przyznaję, Maximoff, nagle twoje zdolności przestały robić na mnie takie wrażenie. - Tony zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się z pewnym podziwem, jak tony żelastwa karnie układają się w rusztowanie. - Domyślam się, że oto jest przed nami sławny Magneto.  
\- No – Pietro potwierdził. Kiedy wysiadł z samochodu, ściągnął gogle i posłał mężczyźnie zagadkowe spojrzenie. - Sławny Magneto. Przedstawić was?

Tony i Steve naprawdę odprowadzili go do gabinetu dyrektora. Bucky czuł przewrotną ironię sytuacji, kiedy pomyślał o tym, że Tony ze szkoły wracał, kiedy Winter Soldier zabił mu rodziców, ale się nie odezwał. Nie poruszali tego tematu. Kiedyś próbował porozmawiać o tym ze Starkiem – przeprosić go, chociaż sam nie wiedział, jak miałby to zrobić – ale Tony powiedział mu otwarcie, wyjątkowo jak na siebie poważny, że pogodził się z tym na ile umiał, ale jeśli Bucky szuka kogoś, kto go będzie zapewniał, że to nie jego wina i mu współczuł, to niech raczej idzie do Sama czy Steve’a. Milcząco zaakceptował tę decyzję. Nie było trudno domyśleć się, że tolerowanie jego obecności to i tak najlepsze, co mógł dostać. Prawdopodobnie było to i tak więcej, niż zasłużył i na pewno więcej, niż oczekiwał. Dlatego trzymał się z boku i starał się nie wchodzić Tony’emu w drogę. Dopiero niedawno krucha równowaga między nimi, podtrzymywana przede wszystkim przez i dla Steve’a – przestała grozić zawaleniem za każdym razem, kiedy Bucky otworzył usta.  
\- Dzień dobry, panowie. Steve, miło cię widzieć. - Charles Xavier wydawał się zaskakująco pogodny jak na osobę, która musiała poruszać się na wózku inwalidzkim i która miała pod opieką szkołę pełną dziwadeł. Nie, żeby sam nie był jednym z nich – nieufność na twarzy Bucky’ego musiała być aż nadto oczywista, kiedy Xavier spojrzał na niego przenikliwie i uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. - Ty musisz być James. Nie obawiaj się, nie wejdę do twojej głowy bez zaproszenia. Dawno temu obiecałem sobie nie czytać nikomu w myślach bez wyraźnej potrzeby. Czasami, oczywiście, emocje są zbyt silne, bym mógł to powstrzymać, ale – kolejne uważne spojrzenie – ty bardzo kontrolujesz swoje emocje, prawda, James?  
\- Po to tu jestem. - Bucky poruszył się niespokojnie. - Zresztą wiesz o tym… wie profesor…  
\- Charles, mów mi po prostu Charles. Nie jesteś moim uczniem. Czy będzie w porządku, jeśli będę nazywał cię Jamesem?  
\- Tak.  
\- Doskonale. Steve, napijecie się herbaty? Panie Stark, byłbym zaszczycony, gdyby mógł się pan zrelaksować. Nikt tu pana nie zaatakuje.  
\- Na dziedzińcu jest koleś, który sprawuje władzę nad _metalem_ \- powiedział Tony sucho. Wyraźnie nie zamierzał się relaksować. - Dzięki, ale pozwolę sobie zachować ostrożność.  
\- Tony – zganił go Steve, ale bez przejęcia. - Wybacz, Charles.  
\- Rozumiem podejrzliwość. Co z tą herbatą?  
\- Kawa, czarna, bez cukru. - Tony w końcu usiadł na jednym z krzeseł, ale wydawał się spięty. - Barnes, jeśli nie chcesz tu zostać…  
\- W porządku. - Bucky odezwał się dopiero po chwili. Był Tony’emu zaskakująco wdzięczny i w jakiś sposób to, że podzielał jego niepokój, ukoiło jego własny. - To jest… będziemy w kontakcie, nie?  
\- Daj znać, a przyjedziemy natychmiast – zapewnił go Steve. - Czy byłoby lepiej, gdybyśmy zostali?  
\- Jeśli James tak woli.  
Bucky czuł się rozdarty. Bo z jednej strony by tak wolał, z drugiej – proszenie, by Tony tu został dla niego, w miejscu, w którym ewidentnie nie chciał być i z człowiekiem, na którego czasem nie mógł nawet patrzeć… potrząsnął głową, czując suchość w ustach. To było coś, z czym musiał poradzić sobie sam. Jeśli cień Zimowego Żołnierza zniknie, jeśli Charles Xavier zdoła zlikwidować to zagrożenie, które wciąż mogło w nim być, jak tykająca bomba… mógł to zrobić. Musiał to zrobić.  
\- Barnes – powiedział Tony – mówię serio. Możemy zostać.  
\- Nie, będzie w porządku. - Bucky zacisnął palce metalowej dłoni na przegubie drugiej ręki i poczuł irracjonalny lęk; tam, na dziedzińcu był ktoś, kto samą siłą woli mógłby sprawić, że jego proteza przestanie go słuchać, że znowu zacznie zabijać, zmiażdży komuś gardło, wydusi z kogoś życie… przez chwilę to było za dużo. Chciał się poddać. Chciał błagać, żeby pozwolili mu wrócić i zabrali z powrotem.  
\- Erik nie zbliży się do ciebie na krok, jeśli to cię niepokoi. - Xavier odezwał się tak nagle, że Bucky drgnął i spojrzał na niego z pretensją. - Wybacz, to jest to, o czym mówiłem. Są emocje tak silne, że nie muszę zaglądać komuś do głowy, bym słyszał je tak wyraźnie, jakby były wykrzyczane. Nie zostaje tu na długo, nigdy tak nie jest. On po prostu… dowiedział się niedawno, że ma tu syna i stara się być tu dla niego. Jesteś tu bezpieczny. Obiecuję.  
Obietnica, która nie znaczyła dla niego nic. Ale Steve wiedział, że tu jest, i nawet Tony; jakaś cząstka jego, która nie była jeszcze do końca rozczarowana światem i ludźmi, wierzyła, że by go nie zostawili, gdyby potrzebował ich pomocy. Byli Avengers, a oni nie zostawiali swoich.  
\- Jeśli coś będzie nie tak, zadzwonię – obiecał Steve’ovi. - Poważnie. I… dzięki.

Kiedy odjechali, prawie pozwolił się poddać panice. Obezwładniający strach, który rzucił mu się do gardła – spojrzał na Xaviera z oszołomieniem. Profesor wpatrywał się w niego uważnie.  
\- Masz atak paniki, prawda? - zgadł, nie wykonując jednak żadnego ruchu. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę to wyciszyć.  
\- Nie zbliżaj się do mojej głowy. Sam powiedziałeś. - Bucky wziął głęboki oddech, z trudem; uświadomił się, że drży i zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. - Nie wejdziesz do niej, póki cię nie zaproszę. Ten… Erik…  
\- Przekazałem mu, żeby się trzymał z daleka. - Charles uśmiechnął się uspokajająco. - Zachowa dystans.  
\- On… pozwala ci wchodzić sobie do głowy?  
\- I nigdy nie jest tym do końca zachwycony, ale musisz przyznać, ze to znacznie ułatwia komunikację. Chcesz zobaczyć szkołę? Mogę poprosić kogoś, żeby cię oprowadził. Zdaje się, że już poznałeś Logana…  
\- Maximoff. - Bucky rzucił to nazwisko, bo już wolał speedstera, niż kolesia, który z taką łatwością nim rzucał o ściany. Gdyby nie był tak spięty, roześmiałby się z absurdu sytuacji – wolał Pietro, bo w ich historii to raczej Pietro był tym, który na ścianach lądował.  
\- Pietro? - Charles wydawał się zaskoczony. - Muszę przyznać, że to nieoczywisty wybór. Ludzie zwykle… cóż, Pietro nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół.  
\- Jestem w stanie z łatwością zrozumieć dlaczego – przyznał Bucky i Xavier uśmiechnął się tylko.  
\- W porządku, chodźmy zatem znaleźć Pietro. Przygotowałem dla ciebie pokój. Ma własną łazienkę i jest umieszczony na trzecim piętrze, z dala od sal lekcyjnych. Pomyślałem, że docenisz raczej spokój, niż spontaniczne eksplozje bądź momenty, w którym moce wyrywają się dzieciakom spod kontroli. Uczymy ich tu, jak nad nimi panować.  
\- Oni… nie potrafią tego? - Bucky wbrew wszystkiemu poczuł nić zrozumienia. Jeśli ktoś wiedział coś o braku kontroli, to był to właśnie on.  
\- Często, kiedy tu trafiają, nie wiedzą nawet, co się z nimi dzieje. Mój asystent, Hank, zbudował urządzenie, dzięki któremu jesteśmy w stanie ich namierzyć na etapie, nim jeszcze ujawnią się ich zdolności. To zapobiega niekontrolowanym wybuchom mocy, które u tak młodych osób często są opłakane w skutkach.  
\- Coś jak… spis? - Bucky’emu nie podobała się ta idea.  
\- Wyobraź sobie, James, że masz dwanaście lat i twoja mama ginie tylko dlatego, że dotknęła twojej ręki. Albo bezpośrednią przyczyną wypadku i śmierci twoich rodziców jest to, że nieświadomie zepchnąłeś samochód z drogi, kiedy się czegoś przestraszyłeś. W porę odkryta i kontrolowana moc… przyznaję, że nie jest to system idealny, ale jego zalety górują nad wadami.  
\- Spis mutantów – powiedział cicho. - Jest w tej idei coś, co mnie przeraża. Pamiętam wojnę. Spis żydów…  
\- Tak – przytaknął Charles. - Erik się z tobą zgadzał. Dlatego doszliśmy do tego wniosku, że to my powinniśmy ich odnajdywać, nikt inny. Że muszą zostać odnalezieni przez swoich. Ale bardzo długo walczyliśmy, by znaleźć rozwiązanie, które zadowoli nas wszystkich. Ostatecznie nikomu nie dało ono ostatecznej satysfakcji, ale to powszechna cecha dobrego kompromisu. Kiedy żadna ze stron nie jest z niego do końca zadowolona. Ufam, że to, co robimy, jest moralnie uzasadnione. Dzięki temu dzieciaki nie lądują w aresztach bądź w psychiatrykach, przekonane, że oszalały. Zresztą i Avengersi wiedzą coś o trudnych wyborach, prawda? Porozumienia z Sokovii…  
Bucky musiał się z nim zgodzić. Porozumienia z Sokovii – coś, co sprawiało, że od kłótni Tony’ego i Steve’a wciąż drżały czasem ściany – były jak kość niezgody w szeregach Avengers.  
Wypracowali porozumienie – i tak, Xavier miał rację, że to musiał być dobry kompromis.  
Bo w całości nie zadowalał nikogo. 

Pokój, który przeznaczył dla niego Xavier, był duży i przestronny - a na łóżku, kiedy się do niego odwrócił, już ktoś siedział. Wyostrzone zmysły super-żołnierza sprawiły, że już wcześniej wyczuł charakterystyczny zapach popiołu, więc spojrzał tylko na Pietro z irytacją, ale bez instynktu, by złapać go i zaatakować.  
\- Musisz przestać to robić. Kiedyś naprawdę zrobię ci krzywdę.  
\- Obiecujesz? - Pietro klasnął w dłonie i Bucky potarł dłonią czoło, po czym wywrócił oczami. Jego tupet był niewiarygodny. - Słyszałem, że mam robić za twojego przewodnika. Profesor X będzie się tobą zajmował po godzinach, co? Zamierzasz tu siedzieć? Stale? Może pójdziemy na drinka?  
\- Dopiero przyjechałem… - Bucky zawahał się i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. - To jakiś dalszy ciąg bzdur z tym, że jestem gejem? Jak jakaś randka?  
\- Człowieku, bez urazy, nie jesteś w moim typie. - Pietro zrobił balona z gumy do żucia i przyjrzał mu się krytycznie. - Nie mówię, że nie ma na czym oka zawiesić, ale jesteś tak głęboko w szafie, że nawet jakbym cię chciał z niej wyciągać, to bym musiał się poddać w obawie przed zatruciem naftaliną. Jak się urodziłeś, czekaj, to było z tysiąc lat temu…  
\- Tysiąc dziewięćset siedemnasty.  
\- Właśnie o tym mówię…  
\- Myślisz, że Logan spróbuje mnie skopać, jak nie wytrzymam i cię zabiję?  
\- On jest takim moim fanem, że prędzej ci pomoże ukryć ciało. - Pietro zeskoczył z łóżka i zawahał się, zanim sięgnął po gogle. - Niech zgadnę. Wolisz oglądać wszystko w nudnej, normalnej prędkości i mam nawet nie próbować zabierać cię na przejażdżkę życia?  
\- Tylko spróbuj, a naprawdę przetestuję tę teorię z Loganem.

Tereny należące do szkoły były rozległe, a jej korytarze na tyle długie i szerokie, że Bucky przez całe dnie mógł nikogo nie spotykać. Pierwsze sesje z Xavierem zakończyły się absolutną porażką – raz prawie skręcił profesorowi kark, kiedy szarpnął się w instynktownej obronie przed tym, gdy poczuł inwazję we własnej głowie. „Zrobimy to powoli”, powiedział Charles, kiedy Bucky w końcu go puścił i odsunął się pod ścianę, zdezorientowany i przerażony. „Musisz mi najpierw zaufać, jeśli mamy iść z tym dalej. Dajmy ci tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz”.  
Bucky zadzwonił do Steve’a, że zostanie trochę dłużej. O dziwo, czuł się tu zupełnie dobrze – zostawiono go w spokoju i nie wymagano żadnych interakcji. Nie było Sama, który bez zapowiedzi zjawiałby się z piwem i chciał oglądać mecz, ani Steve’a, który musiał wiedzieć gdzie jest i co robi zawsze; po jakimś czasie nawet zaczęło mu trochę brakować innych, więc zaczął ich sam szukać. Pietro stale był gdzieś obok i wciąż doprowadzał go do szału tak samo, jak wcześniej, ale im więcej czasu mijało, tym bardziej Bucky traktował go jak kumpla, a mniej jak zmutowane dziwadło, którego trzeba się bać. Tylko dlaczego musiał wszędzie zostawiać te swoje żelki?  
\- O co chodzi z tym całym jedzeniem, Maximoff? - jęknął któregoś dnia, kiedy pod poduszką mu coś zaszeleściło. - Czemu wszędzie upychasz mi po pokoju słodycze? Boisz się, że jestem za chudy, czy jak?  
\- Kto powiedział, że one są dla ciebie? - Pietro wyrwał mu paczkę z rąk i od razu wpakował sobie do ust z pół opakowania. - Stary, są totalnie moje. Ty wiesz, jaką ja mam przemianę materii?  
\- Zauważam. Xavier mówi, że przez nas zbankrutuje. Zdaje się, że we dwóch zjadamy w dwa dni więcej, niż dziesiątka innych przez cały tydzień.  
\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś poszedł ze mną na drinka. Możemy przy okazji coś zjeść.  
\- Hamburgery? - Bucky zawahał się. Pietro pokiwał głową.  
\- Wielka micha spaghetti bolognese – powiedział kusicielsko. Bucky przełknął ślinę. - Z pulpecikami. Grillowany ser…  
\- Zimne piwo?  
\- Na litry. Jest praktycznie niemożliwym, żebym się upił.  
\- To samo u mnie. Ale piwo…  
\- Chodzi o smak, nie? - Pietro cmoknął ze zrozumieniem. - Dobra, wiem, że się bronisz przed tą randką, ale możemy już iść? Zrobiłem się tak głodny, że zaraz zjem ciebie. Bo do wyboru mamy tylko żarcie ze stołówki, a dzisiaj jest dzień japoński.  
\- Sushi – skrzywił się Bucky. Pietro też nie był zachwycony.  
\- Glony i surowa ryba, nie, dzięki – powiedział, sięgając po swoje gogle. Bucky spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo. - Nie patrz tak na mnie, jak pozwolisz mi się zabrać, będziemy jeść pulpety za dziesięć minut, a nie za godzinę! Pulpety, James. Wołowina, chedar i wszystko w gęstym, tłustym sosie. I piwo. Wspominałem o piwie?  
\- Dobra. - Bucky popatrzył na niego wrogo. - Ale nie obiecuję, że ci nie zwymiotuję na buty.  
\- Co się stało, boisz się prędkości? - Pietro zakpił, kładąc mu rękę na tyle głowy, a drugą obejmując go wpół. - Obiecuję, że będę delikatny. Gotowy? To zapnij pasy.

cdn.


End file.
